Brought to You By
by Blaire023
Summary: Chloe meets the Winchesters...over and over and over... - Chloe/Winchesters Gen - M eventually
1. A: Apple Pie and Ambushes

Fic: Brought to You by...  
Author: Angela_StJoan aka Blaire023  
Rating: R - eventually  
Pairing: SV/SPN - Chloe/Winchesters - General  
Disclaimer: We all know I don't own the characters. If I did…the possibilities would be endless.  
Spoilers: Up until current U.S. eps for both  
A/N: Okay. My kiddo (huge fan of SPN and Dean) challenged me to do an alphabet series. So I'm going to be working on these instead of the drabbles for the time being. I figure I'll post one every Monday-ish. That way I can get a little break from the Savior story line and have some fun with these characters.  
Summary: Chloe meets the Winchesters...over and over and over...(based loosely on the vid Chloe/Supernatural over at Youtube on sunnysmile1008's channel)

**A: Apple Pie and Ambushes**

Chloe squinted against the glare of the oncoming car and rubbed her eyes after it passed, leaving her alone on the dark stretch of highway. She had been keeping a look out for any motel signs or just somewhere she could go and get a cup of coffee. She guessed bum-fucked Nebraska didn't have a Starbucks on every corner like Metropolis did.

Seeing a sign lit up in the distance and off to the right, Chloe sped up a little, aiming for the neon glow of 'Harvelle's Roadhouse'. Chloe pulled into the parking lot leaving an empty space between her Prius and the gas chugging muscle car parked at an angle.

The bell over the door chimed as she pushed her way through and found a spot at the bar. She had learned a lot as Watchtower and the first thing she had done was scope the place out, make a note of the exits and take a count of the patrons. There were seven total, including her.

An older lady who had seen better days was flirting with a mullet-wearing younger guy. Chloe wouldn't have been shocked to find a pot plant at home in his closet, baking under a heat lamp. There was a pretty, young waitress with long blonde hair that was leaning in to talk to an older man wearing a trucker hat at the other end of the bar. No flirting detected on their part.

Then there were the testosterone filled, muscle car driving, Bo Duke idolizing, Hustler magazines stashed under the bed guys sitting at a table off in the corner. Both men stared at her for a long moment, the one with longer hair offered her a hesitant and quick smile before they put their heads back together and continued their conversation.

The jukebox pumped out Skynyrd and Chloe couldn't help but drum her thumb on the bar top while she waited for service.

The woman that came in from the back of the bar had her voice raised when she said to the patrons all at once, "Rufus has a body he needs help disposing of."

The waitress gaped at her mom, her eyes shooting over to the stranger at the bar only a few seats down from Bobby, before they locked on the woman. "Uh, mom?"

Chloe's thumb had stopped drumming with that announcement and then the waitress' quick assessment and then all heads turned and looked her way. Chloe looked around the room, at a loss for what to do. Then she said what she would have said had any one of her boys been asking for the same favor, "Why doesn't he just toss it in the swamp? Let the gators do the work."

Ellen Harvelle turned at the sound of a stranger's voice. She went stock still as she sized up the blonde sitting patiently on the stool in the middle of the bar. Her eyes shot over to Bobby's briefly and he nodded.

When the guy in the trucker hat stood, Chloe went on alert but she kept her body in it's relaxed position. She smiled at the older man and wiggled her fingers at him. "Hey there."

Bobby looked from her to Dean and Sam and leaned an elbow on the bar beside her stool, invading her personal space.

"Well hey there, little girl."

Chloe raised her eyebrows, aware that while this man was trying to intimidate her the two metal heads had moved up on her other side. Chloe grinned widely at the guy in the trucker cap and aimed her gun at the crotch of the tall one with the shaggy hair behind her. "Unless you want to keep the ability to make babies, gigantor, I wouldn't move another inch." And she cocked back the safety with her thumb, the "chink" it made nearly echoing through the room.

Sam froze and looked down at the barrel of the 9 mil pointing right at his boys. His hands slowly raised and he looked over at Bobby for assistance. Bobby nodded and said, "Why don't you boys go on back to your table."

Chloe grinned and raised her free hand toward the woman still standing by the back door of the bar. "I'll take a coffee please, black."

Bobby squinted at her and then leaned back a little, watching as she covertly turned the safety back on and tucked the gun into the small of her back. "You've got some balls."

Chloe propped her chin on her fist and studied the older man, his face was wizened but his eyes told the real story. They were crystal clear and full of secrets. Chloe glanced over at the table where the boys were still watching her carefully. "So does your friend over there."

Bobby laughed and slapped his hand on the counter. "You're a quick one, aintcha. What's your name, blondie?"

"Chloe." She smiled appreciatively as the woman placed a mug of coffee in front of her. She took the cup in both hands and inhaled slowly. After taking a delicate sip and humming her approval she shot the man beside her a look. "And you?"

"I'm Bobby." He gestured to the stool beside her, "This seat taken?"

Chloe leaned back and smiled at the stranger. "Not at all. Help yourself."

Bobby sat and the young blonde brought him his beer from down the bar. "This is Jo."

Chloe took a gulp of coffee and then held out her hand. Jo's grip was firm and she smiled a little. "Nice to meet you, Jo."

Jo smiled easily and replied with, "You too, Chloe."

Bobby tilted his head towards the two guys still at their table, still watching her carefully. "That's Dean and Sam. Sam is the guy glad not to be a eunuch."

Chloe looked over at the guys and watched them both sit a little straighter. She smiled softly and raised a hand over at them. "Sorry about that."

Sam grinned and nodded, "No problem." Dean winked at her and said, "I like a girl that knows how to handle herself."

Jo rolled her eyes and Chloe laughed.

"Stuck in the 80's over there is Ash and his companion is Marla." Mullet guy tipped his beer in her direction and leaned back in his chair, giving her the once over. Chloe immediately grinned at the blatant perusal and then watched warily as the older woman ventured toward her from the other side of the bar.

"I'm Ellen."

Chloe shook her hand as well and nodded. "This your place?"

Ellen looked around the bar and nodded once. "Yep. All mine."

Chloe smiled in relief. "You wouldn't happen to have any food, would you? I've been driving forever and I'm starving."

"We have apple pie. Jo makes a fresh one any time the boys come into town." Ellen tilted her head towards Sam and Dean's table.

Chloe groaned as her stomach rumbled. "That sounds amazing. If it isn't too much trouble?"

As Jo went to get her a piece of pie a man came in from the back door and stuttered to a halt as he saw the newcomer sitting with Bobby. "Uh, Ellen. The garbage has been taken care of."

Ellen wiped down the spot where Bobby had moved from and nodded towards the black man, "This is Rufus. Rufus, this is Chloe. It was her idea to dump the body in the swamp."

Rufus sidled forward and seemed to have a conversation with Bobby with just a few looks. At Bobby's nod Rufus shrugged and said, "What the hell. Nice to meet you, Chloe."

Chloe shook his hand. "You too, Rufus."

"Never heard of you before," Rufus turned and grabbed a beer from behind the counter, "You new to hunting?"

Chloe became cautious again as everyone in the room seemed to stop moving and their eyes darted over to her. She froze with her fork halfway to her mouth and glanced over at Bobby who was shooting a dark glare at his friend. "Uh, not exactly. Just stopped for coffee and pie."

Rufus looked around the room and then settled his gaze on her, "What about the body disposal? You go around giving out that kinda advice everywhere you stop for a bite to eat?"

Chloe thought it over and slowly placed her fork back on her plate. "I think I'm going to go ahead and get out of here." She dug in her purse and came up with a few bills. She placed them beside her half eaten slice of pie and slid off her stool in slow motion. "Thanks for the fuel. And nice meeting you all." She smiled at everyone as she walked backwards toward the door. She was out and in her car in no time flat. And as she pulled out of the parking lot and found her way back to the highway her only regret was not getting to finish her dessert.

Dean watched the blonde go and then nudged Sam with his elbow. "Damn shame."

Sam slowly turned to look at his brother, his head tilted to the side, "Are you kidding me?"

Dean grinned and raised the beer to his lips. "Hell no, she was amazing."

Sam looked at his brother in disbelief. "She almost castrated me!"

Dean sighed and smiled, "Yeah. She was awesome." And then he ordered a slice of pie and plotted with his brother on the next step to stopping the current rash of demons.


	2. B: Bad Asses in Bondage

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added the story to their watch list, etc. It means I'm on the right track!**  
**

* * *

**B – Bad Asses in Bondage**

Chloe scrunched up her nose as she peered into the window of the warehouse. There were so many layers of grime and crusted dirt on it that even the small circle she had tried to wipe clear was still difficult to see through. She could barely make out the figures inside the spacious area. From what she knew about warehouses she was sure this one probably had a concrete floor and maybe some stacked boxes hanging around. Didn't all warehouses?

Chloe rolled her eyes and decided next time she should probably do some daytime reconnaissance because this nighttime stuff wasn't cutting it. She used the sleeve of her coat to try to make the circle a little bigger and must have really dug in this time because when she looked back through the window she could see a little better. She squinted and tilted her head because she was sure she knew the guys that were currently tied up in the basic wood-back chairs in the middle of floor. And yes, the floor was concrete and there were even some stacked boxes. Chloe smiled to herself. Score one for stereotypes.

Her eyes darted around the room as far as possible and she decided that either someone was stupid enough to leave these guys alone or they were being held against their will by the invisible man. Since Chloe knew invisibility was a total possibility she was cautious as she skirted the side of the building, her gun at the ready. She angled her way inside the building and stood back in the shadows, her eyes running to every darkened corner of the hangar sized room. The two guys, Dean and Sam if she remembered correctly, looked pretty beaten up with their heads hanging forward. She could see the blood dripping from Dean's mouth from here and actively kept herself from stepping forward.

She waited a little longer, looking for threats with all of her senses. When she felt the place was clean she quietly made her way forward, flashlight in one hand, gun hand sweeping back and forth methodically. Sam, the taller of the two, noticed her first, his eyes following her carefully. She avoided eye contact and continued to do a thorough search. When she spoke it was in a contained whisper.

"Is anyone else here?"

Dean's head came up and she stopped herself from gasping out loud. His face resembled a pound of raw burger. Both eyes were swollen shut and blackened. His nose was tilted to the side, surely broken. His lips were parted, both bottom and top busted open and she watched his tongue come out to wet his lips only to have him suck in a sharp breath at the contact. Chloe cringed and trained her eyes on Sam who looked a lot less battered.

"No. Just us."

Chloe nodded and tucked her flashlight into the back pocket of her jeans. She wasn't putting the gun down until they were safe and far away from here.

Sam studied her carefully while she worked on the knots by his feet where she crouched in front of him. The gun trained steadily towards the open bay doors didn't escape his attention. "How did you find us?"

"Fluke," Chloe responded, shooting him a quick smile. "I was following the trail of a shifter and it led back here. That what got you?"

Sam inclined his head and leaned forward when she moved around his back, her wrist propped on his shoulder. He could just make out the barrel of the gun out of the corner of his eye. "Aren't you the woman from Harvelle's?"

Chloe released the knots holding Sam's wrists captive and moved to Dean. Sam got to work on Dean's feet while Chloe started on his hands. "Chloe Sullivan, the one and only." Dean leaned forward and practically fell into Sam's arms. He propped his brother up against him and shuffled them out of the warehouse, Chloe guarding them from the front. Normally Sam might argue with that but at the moment she had the gun and he had an armful of Dean's dead weight so it only seemed fair.

"You're going to follow us back to the motel, aren't you?"

Chloe raised her eyes like she couldn't believe he had even bothered to ask. "Yeah, I'd say we need to have a little chat."

Sam nodded and got Dean into the Impala where it was hidden behind a dumpster. "We're staying at The Cape, room 217."

Chloe shut the door behind Dean and took off for her own car.

She made a pit stop at a 24 hour drug store and grabbed enough first aid supplies to patch up Dean. If she looked suspicious buying boxes and boxes of gauze she didn't really care. She kept a steady look leveled on the cashier and smiled faintly as he fumbled putting the antiseptic and other items into a bag for her.

Chloe knocked twice on the motel door and just nudged her way inside when Sam cracked open the door. She went to the bed where Dean was laid out, his breathing labored. She dumped the bags on a chair beside the bed and turned to the shaggy haired one. "Hospitals are out?"

Sam nodded and went to the bathroom to run some hot water in the sink. "Too risky."

Chloe started ripping open boxes, "Luckily I'm trained, however, I can't do much with that nose." She leaned a little closer for a look to study the angle of the busted cartilage. She cringed and looked over at Sam as he came out of the bathroom with a soap and warm water soaked washcloth. Chloe took it from him and sat on the edge of the bed as gently as possible. She started with Dean's forehead and wasn't surprised when he jerked away only to groan. "Hold still, big boy." Dean tried to blink his eyes open and groaned again when he realized it was no use. Chloe just smiled and ran the washcloth across his eyebrows. "You'll be able to see my gorgeous face in the morning. Promise." Dean seemed to exhale all the air he had in him and then pass out.

Sam leaned against the wall and watched Chloe's ministrations. "Back at Harvelle's you said you weren't a hunter."

Chloe glanced up at Sam and then returned her eyes right back to Dean's bruised and bloody face. She washed dried clots of blood off his chin. "I'm not. I'm more of a field agent." At Sam's look of confusion Chloe rolled her eyes. "I do a lot of quiet investigating and then I send in the muscle."

Sam stretched and rolled his shoulders. His arms still ached from being tied behind him for the better part of the day. "So you work with a team?"

Chloe's smile was secretive and her eyes nearly sparkled with laughter as she looked up at him and got cotton balls out of the bag she'd brought in with her. "Yep. A team." Then she did laugh and shake her head. "So what exactly is a 'hunter'?"

Sam figured by now it wouldn't hurt to tell her. She was probably already one without putting a name to it. After all, she had been tracking a shape shifter. "We hunt down the supernatural." At Chloe's sharp look he amended, "Well, we keep an eye out for them."

"You actively seek them out?"

"Well, yeah. That's the hunting part."

"Do you always…dispose of them?" She was thinking of herself and her metahuman abilities. Her healing powers didn't exactly classify her as a danger but she knew plenty of people that would love to get their hands on her. She ran the alcohol soaked cotton ball along Dean's jawline. It took her almost the whole bag to clean him off but she kept at it as Sam talked to her, his voice losing suspicion as the conversation went on.

"No. Not if they aren't hurting anyone. We normally just check out the situation and if a spirit isn't acting up or a shape shifter is minding his own business we let it be." Chloe spread antibiotic ointment across Dean's various cuts. Then she applied the same treatment to his wrists.

"So why is this one all beaten up but you're pretty unscathed?"

Sam shot her a smile and then looked down at his brother, "Dean has a way of saying exactly the right thing to get on someone's bad side."

Chloe laughed at that, "You don't say?"

Sam laughed out loud, "Yeah. Sometimes I think he went to college after all. Maybe he studied Annoying Your Captor 101."

Chloe didn't look so convinced. "I'd hate to see that transcript."

Dean parted his lips enough to say, "Ha, ha."

Chloe grinned and squeezed his hand. "You're about as put back together as I can make you. Think you'll live?"

Dean groaned low, "I hope not."

Chloe stood up and wiped her hands on her jeans. "Well, I guess I should be going."

Dean's fingers twitched towards her, Chloe pretended it was as close to a thanks as she was going to get.

Sam walked her to the door and held her bag of first aid out to her. Chloe shook her head and put a hand up. "You should probably keep that. You know, just in case."

Sam leaned in the doorway and watched her get into her cherry red bug. Dean's voice reached him from the bed, "You got a crush, Sammy?"

Sam studied her taillights. "I bet you we don't find the shape shifter tomorrow." He turned back and shut the door behind him, walking over to the other bed in the room.

Dean's lips parted in a half smile. "She had nice hands."

Sam sprawled across the bed and kicked off his shoes. "I bet."

Dean husked out a laugh, "Jealous?"

Sam just smiled up at the ceiling. He doubted that would be the last time they ran into Chloe Sullivan. Hell if he was going to give Dean any ammunition to use on him.


	3. C: Chloe and the Colt

This is part 1 of this meeting. The 2nd part will be Letter D.

Thank you to **Rachet** for the review!

* * *

**C - Chloe and the Colt**

Sam stood against the side of the building and trained his binoculars on the woman in the car. The woman in the late model Chevy had her binoculars trained on Dean. Dean, sitting in the front seat of the Impala, had his binoculars trained on the window of the suspected werewolf. It was a full moon and there had been three corpses in the last two months, all with their hearts missing from their chests. Not to mention the wolf sightings. In Sandusky, Ohio.

Chloe shifted further down into her seat. Her eyes never lost sight of Dean two cars ahead of her in the Impala. She searched his profile carefully. His nose looked no worse for the wear which surprised her. She was sure it would have been a smashed, crooked mess after their last run in. She didn't see any sign of Sam and she felt like she was being watched so she figured he was probably positioned somewhere else, his eyes on her. Chloe kissed two fingers and put them up in the air with a little wave, sure he'd see it.

Sam chuckled into the phone.

"What?"

"She knows I'm out here."

"Did she flash you a little-"

"Dean! No! She just blew a kiss."

Dean's laugh had a perverted edge to it and Sam shook his head.

"Dude. Keep your eye on the guy in 2b. I'm going to go say hi to Miss Sullivan."

Chloe put her binoculars in her lap and leaned over to unlock the passenger side door. Sam opened the door and slid into the seat, his large frame filling the space. Chloe smiled at him and waited for him to speak first.

Sam studied the blonde and rested his back against the door, his right arm propped up on the dashboard.

"Hi."

Chloe's grin widened and she let out a soft laugh. "Hey there."

Sam returned her grin, feeling his cheeks heat up as she studied him carefully. "Come here often?"

Chloe raised her eyebrows and picked up her binoculars, training them back on Dean. "I could ask you the same."

"You know what we're doing out here?"

"Watching for the werewolf. I know."

Sam tried to gather his thoughts but she spoke before he could.

"Unfortunately, while you were watching me and Dean was preoccupied with the crossword puzzle an hour ago, Mr. Connors left." Chloe picked up her phone from the dashboard and showed Sam the touch screen. "See that red dot? That's our man…or dog." Then she changed position and reached into the backseat, her body brushing against Sam in the process. Sam held his breath until she was back in her seat, his eyes moving from the phone he had picked up to the file she flipped through. "DNA testing has outted our man. He is, indeed, the werewolf."

Sam put her phone back on the dashboard and grabbed the files she offered him. "How-"

Chloe laughed, "Oh, Sam. You don't even know." She smirked mischievously and added, "And if I told you, I'd have to kill you." Then she rolled her eyes and leaned into the backseat once more to unlock the door. Dean slid in behind Sam a moment later.

Chloe's eyes traveled Dean's face and studied every spot she had painstakingly cleansed during their last run in. "Hi, Dean."

Dean's smile was slightly lecherous as he bobbed his eyebrows at the blonde. "Chloe. Like what you see?"

Chloe laughed and Sam tossed the phone in the backseat to his brother. "Put it away, Dean." Dean scowled at Sam and looked down at the phone.

"Is this our guy?"

Chloe turned the engine over. "Yep. Bugged his house key."

Sam's eyes met Dean's. "They make a bug small enough not to be noticed?"

Chloe grinned as she drove them to the edge of a clearing where the red dot had stopped. "Oh yeah. Doesn't hurt that it's clear too."

Sam stared out the windshield as they pulled up to the park and the field behind it. "He could be anywhere out there."

Chloe grabbed her phone from Dean and tapped the screen a few times. "And there he is." She flipped the phone around to show the guys. Dean winced, "I don't even want to know where you put that bug." Chloe smiled winningly. "It was an ingestible."

Sam shook his head and they all got out, Chloe hiked her skirt up and took out the gun from her thigh holster. Dean stared at the leg she revealed and then smiled at her. "Got one for me under there too?"

Chloe looked over at Sam, "Is he always like this?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "His libido knows no bounds."

Dean catcalled long and low, suddenly serious, as he got a glimpse of Chloe's gun. "Is that what I think it is?" He attempted to grab it from her and found himself flat on his back on the ground. He exhaled hard and groaned, "Relax, sweetheart." Then he blinked up at them and grinned salaciously as he realized he was a few inches away from being able to look up Chloe's skirt.

Chloe glared down at Dean, her gun pointed at his crotch. "Don't do that again."

Sam was ignoring them both, his eyes wide in shock as he stared at the Colt. "Where did you get that?"

Chloe flicked her eyes to Sam and then back to Dean quickly. "A friend. Now will you please help your brother up before I feel obliged to neuter him?" Sam glanced down and nudged Dean with his boot.

"Get up, Dean."

Dean got up, brushing himself off and studying Chloe carefully. "You're kind of a surprise, Miss Sullivan."

Chloe's eyes rolled before she knew it. "Ugh, you could be a Luthor the way you say my name. It's Chloe. Just Chloe."

Dean jerked his head toward the Colt. "We used to own one just like it."

Chloe held the gun up so the boys could see it clearly, "No. You used to own this one. There isn't another gun just like it."

Sam shared a look with Dean which Chloe caught. "Look, from what I understand it was fenced roughly a year ago. A friend of mine happened upon it, took a liking to it, and bought it. I then liberated it." She dropped her gun hand back to her side and looked down at her phone, "Now, are we going to compare gun sizes or are we going to track down this werewolf?"

Dean held out his hand for the phone and Chloe relented, letting him lead. She worked with enough alpha males to know when to let them think they were in charge. The last thing she needed was a Winchester with a bruised ego.

Sam brought up the rear as they filed past the park, through the field, and into the woods beyond. "Would you mind telling me how that gun even works? Bobby made a few bullets for it but not a whole arsenal."

Chloe flashed a smile as she glanced back at him. "It's killing you, huh?" Sam looked away briefly and Chloe sighed, "I'm not without resources, guys. I had some ammo made, then I be-spelled it. I mean, the gun practically works off of magic. I had already done so much research on it that when I finally found it, it was like finding the Holy Grail. I knew the original 13 bullets had been used and then there was just what was left in the chamber. So I had a friend of mine make some more and then I went to town finding a spell for it."

Dean said from the front, "You have some interesting friends."

Chloe laughed breathlessly. "You could say that." They all stopped at the howl that came from their far left. Chloe pressed her free hand to Dean's back and held her breath, listening closely.

Dean raised a hand and pointed with two fingers to the right and made a closed fist. Sam immediately took off in that direction. Dean moved in the direction of the red dot with Chloe close behind. To give her credit, Dean wouldn't have known she was behind him if it hadn't been for her hand that occasionally brushed the back of his shirt. He also knew she did it on purpose to let him know she was still there so he wouldn't worry about losing her. He pulled up short and Chloe stopped beside him when he came to where the red dot blinked angrily on the screen. They should have been right on top of it. Dean looked in all directions, turning in a slow circle.

Chloe made a face as something warm and wet hit her forehead and rolled down her cheek. She swiped at it with the back of her hand, looked down at the trail of saliva running down her wrist and she immediately pointed the gun up into the tree at the same time the wolf came down on them. Chloe, pulling back the hammer, fell to her back and put her feet out just in time to kick the wolf square in the chest and roll, sending it over her head and away from Dean. Chloe came to her feet and sprinted after Dean as he gave chase to the animal.

Chloe caught up to Dean, cursing her decision to wear a skirt even as she hiked it farther up her thighs. Dean was panting trying to keep pace with the beast. Chloe, knowing she had a clean shot but not sure she wanted to shoot first and ask questions later, warred with herself. Silently cursing she grabbed the knife from her other thigh holster and flung it, burying it deep into the wolf's side. The lone cry and stumble to the ground alerted them that it had found its mark.

Chloe stopped and pressed a fist to her chest as she sucked in air. Dean studied the knife wound from where he crouched beside the wolf. He looked up at Chloe in disbelief. He said the only thing that came to mind. "Chloe Sullivan, will you marry me?"

Sam was breathing heavily as he came up from the opposite side, "Holy shit." He looked from Chloe to the wolf. "I saw that. How did you do that?"

Chloe let out a long breath and trained the Colt on the wolf. "Practice." Then she looked over at Dean and grinned, "And maybe." She retrieved her knife and wiped it on the grass, her gun hand steady. "I didn't want to shoot him. I've been watching him these last few days and I'm not sure he's our guy." Both the boys shot her the same look. "I mean, he's our guy as far as werewolves go but I'm not convinced he's the one taking the hearts."

Dean looked up at her in confusion. "That's werewolf MO though. They eat the heart.

Chloe tucked her knife away and then sat down beside where Dean was crouched, leaning back against the trunk of an oak. "Yeah, but this guy is a born Were. They just don't shit where they eat. He's not going to murder a bunch of people where he lives. And from what I've figured out, this guy right here seems to be able to control it." She shifted and lowered the gun to the ground, staring at the wolf laid out in front of her. He was breathing heavily, his mouth half open, his eyes glazed. Chloe knew he wasn't fatally wounded and that he probably couldn't change back until closer to dawn. She was also aware that he could probably understand everything they were saying. "Last full moon he was at a conference in Columbus." She looked at their startled expressions, "Exactly."

"You mean he can actually control it?" Sam repeated her earlier statement, stunned.

Chloe nodded at Sam's assessment. "Yes, I think he can."

Sam sat down across from them, watching the wolf from the other side. "That's amazing. A werewolf not consumed by bloodlust." His eyes searched Dean's. Dean looked away sadly, remembering a certain werewolf in San Francisco that they hadn't been able to help.

"You still think it's a werewolf attack though, right?"

Chloe nodded at Dean's question. "I think so. What you said about them eating the heart? I've looked at it from other angles, a possible cult going for the heart for sacrifices and such, but the way the hearts are clawed out kind of points in the werewolf direction."

After a long silence Dean nudged her with his elbow, "Thanks for patching me up last time."

Chloe studied his profile just like she had in the car, "It was my pleasure. Wouldn't want any lasting damage done to that gorgeous face of yours."

Dean winked at her and she laughed, leaning her arm against his. "You are incorrigible, Dean Winchester."

Sam snorted at that. "That's one way of saying it."

Chloe laughed and settled in for a long wait. They had hours left before sun rise and then they were going to have a long day of questioning ahead of them.

TBC


	4. D: Demons and Daggers

Thank you for being so patient with me. I got sidetracked by a Chloe/Peeta fic.**  
**

* * *

**D: Demons and Daggers**

They talked about taking turns keeping watch but none of them were tired enough to go for that idea. Chloe could just make out the tendrils of pink and orange in the sky when the wolf started to transition. The sounds of bone crunching and skin stretching made all three of them cringe. Then Ben Connors rolled to his back and heaved a breath as he stared up through the trees. He grunted in pain as his hand found the wound in his side. He rolled his head to look over at Chloe and he grimaced at her, his brown eyes squinted in pain. "Thank you."

Chloe lifted her chin in acknowledgement. "You're very welcome."

She stood and walked over to him, lending him a hand.

"How did you know it wasn't me killing them?" He took her hand and helped himself up, using her as leverage. Both guys were suddenly there, staring at him hard and protecting the small blonde who had saved his life by not shooting first.

Chloe brushed her hands off and kept her eyes above shoulder height. Like most were's Ben Connors was an excellent specimen of the male race and Chloe was trying her best to not peek. Ben led them through the woods to a bag tied off at the base of a tree. Inside were a change of clothes which he donned hastily. Chloe averted her gaze and responded, "It seemed kind of messy. I recently ran a background check on you. You moved away from Sandusky to Akron for a few years." Ben lifted his head in a half nod. Chloe smiled and continued, "Nothing happened in Akron. People were reported missing here, though."

Ben looked from Chloe to Sam and Dean. "So I take it you three aren't a team?" As Dean raised his eyebrows in question Ben said, "Last night you two were ready to kill me but she knew."

Sam looked shocked, "You understood us?"

Ben nodded and started out of the woods and through the field towards the cars. "Yeah, a born were can sometimes retain his human traits even in wolf form." He glanced at Chloe and shot her a smile. "I'm going to guess you already knew that, though."

Chloe gave the boys a satisfied smile and picked up her pace. "I've been studying were's for a very long time. I haven't quite figured out whether you guys like to stay in packs though. I know vampires usually stay in groups or nests. But were's are a little tougher to nail down."

Dean and Sam exchanged a look as Chloe skipped ahead of them and talked closely with Connors.

"This chick is dangerous."

Sam nodded in agreement at Dean's assessment.

Chloe convinced the boys to let Ben Connors go home and get cleaned up. "He's not going to run. And anyways, I still have him tagged." She held up her phone and they watched the red dot that was Ben as he left the area.

"I think we need to have a talk."

Chloe smiled up at Sam as she led them back to her car. "About the colt, Ben Connors or the fact that I didn't know what a hunter was until I met you two but I'm clearly better at it than you two?"

Dean cracked a smile at that, amused at her assessment. "You think you're a better hunter than us?"

Chloe rolled her eyes as she started the car. "You two were ready to kill an innocent person." She glanced in the rearview at Dean's penetrating gaze, "Who does your research anyways?"

"Me." Sam's soft admission had her shifting her eyes to him and patting his knee.

"I'm sorry, Sam."

He just turned in his seat to look out the window, thoughtful.

"How long have you been studying were's?"

Chloe smiled back at Dean as she pulled up to a diner. "Years. Let's just say when I was younger I grew up in a town that was known for spawning shape shifters and the like. Eventually I decided that if those things really existed I should probably brush up on other monsters. Vampires, werewolves and demons were at the top of the list." She slid into the booth opposite Sam and Dean. "I've been studying those the longest."

"Well if we're all in agreement that the killer isn't Ben Connors who could it be?"

Chloe opened the menu and shrugged. "I don't have a clue. I went looking for Connors because I'm pretty sure the deaths are connected to him." She stopped long enough to place her order and thank the waitress for her coffee. "I don't think he did it but I think he might unknowingly lead us to them."

After a companionable meal Sam and Dean got in their car and Chloe drove hers and they all met up at Ben's place.

Ben opened the door and stepped back, his eyes shifting between the three and then darting to the side where Chloe could see a kitchen full of stainless steel. The hair on the back of her neck stood up and she took a step back out of the line of sight of the room.

"Hey guys. Haven't seen you in a while."

Dean shot Sam a look and then cleared his throat, ignoring Chloe as she hiked the hem of her wrinkled dress up to reach her thigh holsters. "Well, we were just around the corner getting breakfast and figured we'd stop in and say hey."

Ben nodded and moved aside to allow them entrance. Chloe straightened with the colt in her palm and in a seamless move she lowered her arm to her side, her hand at an angle behind her back. She moved into Ben's personal space and hugged him with her other arm. "It's so good to see you again."

Ben gave her a tight smile in return and ended the hug quickly.

Dean moved towards the couch, every muscle in his body on alert. Sam stood between the kitchen and his brother so when the butcher knife came flying out of the kitchen he reacted a second too late, earning him a gash along his bicep. Chloe pushed into him using all of her weight, knocking him off balance and to the side. She had the gun out and aimed when another knife came flying towards them. Chloe ducked and rolled to the left and came up shooting. Three bullets later and an unearthly scream rent through the house. Ben, who had taken refuge in the front hall, peeked around the corner into his kitchen.

"You got him."

Chloe smiled and kept the colt gripped tight in her hand. "I should hope so." She moved forward into the kitchen and bent to grab the knife from her other thigh holster. She gripped it in her left hand, the gun still in her right, and leaned down over the man struggling to breath. The orange colored essence of the demon taking up residence inside glowed from within. Chloe bent over him, her foot pressing down on his outstretched hand. "Hey, Charles."

The demon glared up at her and choked out a reply that didn't make much sense.

Chloe twirled the dagger in her hand and smiled down at the demon she had been chasing for the last five years. She didn't pay much attention to the three men standing behind her. Instead she leaned down and said in a soft, almost playful voice, "I told you I'd catch up with you eventually." Then she plunged the dagger deep into his chest and watched in satisfaction as he fizzled and sparked and eventually fell still. Chloe stood up and wiped the blade against the side of her skirt. "This was your killer."

Then she turned and left the room and the house. She tossed both weapons in her open driver's side window and leaned her head against the top of her car, willing her heart to slow down. Sam reached her first. His hand on her shoulder had her spinning towards him with a quick retort that died just as sudden as her eyes landed on the arm he was cradling to his side. Chloe huffed out a breath and took his arm gently in her hands. She rolled up his sleeve far enough to see the shallow slice.

"How do you two expect me to leave you alone if you're just going to keep getting beat up?"

Sam watched Chloe carefully and leaned past her to pick up the knife sitting in the driver's seat. "How did you get Ruby's knife?"

Chloe shook her head, weary. "Sam, you're just going to have to trust me. I can't give away my sources any more than you can." She looked over to where Dean and Ben stood in the doorway of the apartment building. "Let's go get you patched up."

Nearly an hour later Chloe stood between Sam and Dean and stared down at the shallow grave with Charles' host body in it. Ben was back at home, probably bleaching his kitchen.

"His name was Damian Alexis."

Sam looked over at her as Dean poured salt over the body.

"I knew him from Metropolis." She waited for Dean to finish and had come to stand by her side once again. "He lived in my apartment building. I had met him a few times in passing before Charles hijacked him."

She let the sadness roll over her as Dean lit a zippo and tossed it on the body. They were deep into the forest where they had tracked down Ben last night. Chloe shook herself and wiped her hands down her jeans, she had taken the time to change at Ben's, finally out of the dress she'd spent nearly 24 hours in.

"I'm sorry."

Chloe shot Sam a watery smile and then turned to Dean. "Thank you." Dean nodded and reached out to touch her arm in support. Chloe leaned up and kissed him on the cheek before turning to Sam. "And you." Sam wiped a tear from her cheek and smiled softly.

"I have the knife."

Chloe rolled her eyes before grinning and stroked his arm where the bandage covered the battle wound of the kitchen knife. "Keep it. The colt stays with me, though." She leaned up and placed a matching kiss against his cheek. "I hope your arm feels better soon."

Then she was walking away from them back to her car.

Sam and Dean watched her go with wistful expressions. Sam, thinking about her last words rotated his arm and didn't feel the stretch of skin against gauze so he rolled his sleeve up and checked on the wound. "Holy shit."

Dean leaned over and took a look at the healed skin. "Whoa."

"How did she-"

"What the hell-"

They both looked over and watched the fading tail lights of the Malibu. Looked like they'd be seeing Chloe Sullivan sooner rather than later.


	5. Retirement of Fanfiction

Due to a sudden influx of negative feedback I will no longer post updates to this story on fanfiction.

Please see my profile here at fanfiction for more information.

**Dear Reader,**

**I am truly saddened to be forced into taking these precautionary steps. In the past month my inbox has been overwhelmed with nearly 100 PMs (all of which I have saved, just in case) ridiculing my fiction due to it's "inappropriate rating suggestion". I am sorry to say that I have given up the fight in this matter. I do have a real life with work and family, like much of you, and to have to endure this backlash simply because of a hobby does not interest me in the least. I have fought with ff since the beginning of June and since nothing has become of my complaints I see no other way to handle the situation than to extract myself from it. I hate the notion of punishing the many because of a few, however, I feel I have exhausted all other venues.**

**Please consider joining me at my public livejournal. You can find the information to it in my profile.**

**Thank you for your support throughout the years and your understanding in this matter.**

**~Angela aka Blaire023**


End file.
